


PASS THE PEPTO!

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Just a little something to keep the wheels greased and have some fun with our boys!





	PASS THE PEPTO!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Cotton candy smeared around his mouth, Dean grinned at Sam, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Come on, Sammy, let's do it."

Sam groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Dean, no!"

"Ah, come on, don't be a wuss!"

"Dean, we've already done it five times!"

"Well, then, that settles it," Dean exclaimed. "It's unlucky to end it on an odd number." Laughing, he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him toward the massive roller coaster, aptly named "Puke-O-Rama. "One – More – Time!"

Giving in - resistance _was _freaking futile - Sam ran with him, really wishing he hadn't eaten that last hotdog.__


End file.
